soapsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
5. Oktober 1985 Samstag
miniatur|Der Samstag, Szene vor der Synagoge in Fürth, die Frauen (links) tragen Kleider im [[Empire-Stil, die Männer die Festtracht der traditionell lebenden Juden in Süd- und WestdeutschlandNachum T. Gidal: Die Juden in Deutschland von der Römerzeit bis zur Weimarer Republik, Könemann, Köln 1997, ISBN 3-89508-540-5, S. 127., Deutschland um 1800]] Der Samstag (im west- und süddeutschen Raum, Österreich und Schweiz) oder Sonnabend (im norddeutschen und ostmitteldeutschen Sprachbereich)Pilotprojekt "Umfrage zum regionalen Sprachgebrauch", Philologisch-Historische Fakultät, Universität Augsburg, mit Karte Samstag / Sonnabend ist der sechste Wochentag nach international standardisierter Zählung (ISO 8601), nach abrahamitischer Zählung (Juden, Christen, Muslime) der siebte und letzte. Ursprünglich repräsentierte der Samstag als „Tag des Saturn“ den ersten Tag der Woche, da Saturn unter den Planeten den obersten Rang der sieben Wochentagsnamen in der abwärts ausgerichteten siderischen Rangfolge einnimmt. Cassius Dio verwies auf den ersten direkten Beleg als erster Wochentag im Zusammenhang mit der Stadt Pompeji, die am „vierten Wochentag“ (24. August 79 n. Chr.) durch den Ausbruch des Vesuv zerstört wurde. Im weiteren Verlauf verlagerte sich der Samstag nach christlicher Zählung vom ersten auf den letzten Tag. Der Samstag ist ein Werktag, auch wenn er in den meisten Berufen des Gewerbes und Handwerks kein Arbeitstag ist. Bei der Berechnung von Fristen wird der Samstag jedoch wie ein Sonn- oder Feiertag behandelt: Wenn das Fristende auf einen Samstag fällt, so verlängert sich die Frist auf den nächsten Werktag ( BGB). Der Tag hat im hochdeutschen Sprachbereich zwei Bezeichnungen, die regional unterschiedlich teilweise fast ausschließlich, teilweise parallel, verwendet werden, in jüngster Zeit ist allerdings eine Tendenz hin zum Samstag feststellbar. Samstag Der Name Samstag, althochdeutsch sambaztac, kommt von einer erschlossenen vulgärgriechischen Form sambaton des griechischen Wortes sabbaton, das letztlich auf eine Gleichsetzung der Bezeichnung vom „Tag des Saturn“ in Anlehnung an den hebräischen Begriff Šabbatai („Stern (Saturn) des Šabbats“) zurückgeht.Emil Schürer: Die siebentägige Woche im Gebrauch der christlichen Kirche der ersten Jahrhunderte. Probeheft der Zeitschrift für die neutestamentliche Wissenschaft (Jahrgang 6), 1905, S. 18–19. Er verbreitete sich mit der Missionierung des süddeutschen Sprachraums donauaufwärts und wird heute in Österreich, Süd- und Westdeutschland verwendet. Vor allem in der jüdischen Religion und in der Freikirche der Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten gilt er als Feiertag (siehe auch Sabbat). Die romanischen Sprachen gehen einheitlich darauf zurück: franz. le samedi, ital. il sabato, span. el sábado. Sprachwissenschaftlich unhaltbar ist die Deutung, dass die althochdeutsche Form auf S'Ambeths Tag zurückzuführen sei, also auf einen Tag zu Ehren einer angeblich norisch-keltischen Erdgöttin Ambeth, einer der drei Bethen. Diese These scheint zwar die geographische Verbreitung in Österreich und Süddeutschland recht gut zu erklären, aber bereits die Theorie von der Existenz der Bethen als heidnische Göttinnentrinität basiert allein auf den zweifelhaften Deutungen der Laienforscher Hans Christoph Schöll (1936: Die drei Ewigen) und Richard Fester (1962: Sprache der Eiszeit), deren Thesen von Sprachwissenschaftlern einhellig abgelehnt werden. Sonnabend Die Bezeichnung Sonnabend (althochdeutsch: sunnunaband, altenglisch sunnanæfen) ist aus dem Altenglischen in den deutschen Sprachraum gekommen, wohl mit der angelsächsischen Mission.Peter Wiesinger, Historische Grundlagen und Voraussetzungen der gegenwärtigen deutschen Wortgeographie, in: Lexicology: an international handbook on the nature and structure of words and vocabularies, hrsg. von D. A. Cruse Berlin 2001, S. 1126 Stefan Sonderegger, Althochdeutsche Sprache und Literatur: Eine Einführung in das älteste Deutsch. Darstellung und Grammatik, Berlin 2003, S. 373 Der zweite Teil bedeutete ursprünglich „(Vor-)Abend“.http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/Sonnabend Im frühen Mittelalter erweiterte sich die Benennung auf den gesamten Tag, so wie beim ganzen Tag vor dem ersten Weihnachtstag (Heiligabend oder vor Neujahr, vergleiche auch Englisch New Year's Eve (Silvester) oder fortnight = 14 Tage aus ags. feorwertyne niht). „Sonnabend“ wird vor allem in Norddeutschland und im Ostmitteldeutschen verwendet. „Sonnabend“ war in der DDR (entsprechend der vorherrschenden regionalen Verbreitung) die offizielle Bezeichnung. Auch in heutigen deutschen Gesetzestexten (u. a. in BGB oder in Ladenschlussgesetzen einiger nord- und ostdeutscher Länder) wird der Begriff Sonnabend verwendet. In Österreich, der Schweiz und Süddeutschland ist der Begriff weitgehend ungebräuchlich und ist höchstens im passiven Wortschatz als typisch norddeutsch bekannt. Weitere Formen In Westfalen und im Ostfriesischen Platt hat sich der niederdeutsche Saterdag erhalten (vergl. niederländisch Zaterdag, Afrikaans Saterdag, und engl. Saturday), eine Lehnübersetzung von lateinisch Dies Saturni („Tag des Saturnus“). Vom russischen Wort für Samstag, Subbota (russisch Суббота), ist der Subbotnik abgeleitet, die freiwillige unentgeltliche Arbeit am Samstag. Solche Arbeitseinsätze gab es zeitweise auch in der DDR häufiger. Ortsnamen Ortsnamen mit „Samstag“ leiten sich von den mittelalterlichen Wochenmärkten und Gerichtstagen an Samstagen ab ( , , ). Beispiele sind: * Samstagsberg, Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland * Samstagern, Kanton Zürich, Schweiz * Soboth (Steiermark), Österreich * Sobotka, okres Jičín, (Saboth) Tschechien * Sobótka (Zobten), Niederschlesien, Polen * Sobotín (Zöptau), Olomoucký kraj, Tschechien * Sobotište, okres Senica, (Sobotischt) Slowakei * Subotica, (Maria-Theresiopel) Serbien * Szombathely, (Steinamanger) Ungarn * Rimavská Sobota, (Rimaszombat) Slowakei * Spišská Sobota, (Georgenberg) Slowakei * Murska Sobota, (Olsnitz) Slowenien Siehe auch * Karsamstag * Sabbat Weblinks * Sprachkarte von Hessen, 1940 und 1990 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Samstag